


The good thing that hurts

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper uses Bill, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, Possesive Bill Cipher, Yandere Bill Cipher, Yandere Dipper Pines, teen Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Love can hurt one so good if you fall for the right person. That's what happened to Dipper Pines. This love was wrong, but felt oh so right. He never wanted for it to end.





	The good thing that hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another story! I will write another Chapter to "Tag you're it" soon enough! I promise! For now enjoy this story please!

Dipper was a rather awkard teen. He didn't do anything special to stand out from anyone. The only thing maybe special he did was go on hunts for weird creatures that he read about, with his sister. So he still didn't understand how he caught the eye of somebody so _**bad...**_

Bill Cipher, the school's most popular boy, knowing of breaking plenty of hearts. Both in girls and boys he was popular. He was handsome. He had the most beautiful golden blonde hair and his sky blue eyes could stare right through your soul. He was lucky, or unlucky enough to share a few classes with him. 

Bill was intelligent, but so was he. He don't know when it started, but it just did. They had a sort of a rivalry, after he was brave enough to speak up to him after he pronounced a word wrong. He was a bit snarky yes, but he just wanted to shove it in Mr perfect's face, that not everything he did was completely flawless. 

With the classes they shared they started a rivalry where they both tried to beat eachother in their game. He could understand that Bill was amused by him. Soon Bill started speaking with him directly and they became acquaintances. Again after some time they became friends and then much to his and everybody else's suprise they started to date.

They certainly were an interesting pair, with him being a rather introverted person and him being incredibly extroverted. Bill was Sadistic and Masochistic. He loved pain. He had understood while they were making out. Every kiss felt like heaven. Every touch was pure ecstasy. But he knew that Bill wanted to go further and it wasn't as if he didn't. He really did, just leading Bill on was far too much fun. 

To see Bill Cipher, the mighty Bill Cipher so dependent on him was really satisfying. Bill was incredibly possessive and jealous. He always needed to know what he was doing at all times. After he started dating Bill. He got a lot of attention from both girls and guys, now that he was cool. 

That included flirting. That boy was just talking to him and flirting a bit, before Bill stepped in and beat the crap out of him. He didn't do anything else, but watch. He quickly understood from the tightness of his pants that he was turned on. He quickly pulled at Bill's hand and dragged him into the bathroom. Bill probably thought that he was going to yell at him or even worse. But he had much different things in his mind. 

He connected their lips in a rough, yet sweet kiss. A passionate make out session ensued. He loved everything about it. Bill would do anything for him and all he had to give was all of himself. It might have sounded bad. But it wasn't. His soul, heart and body, all of it was Bill's. 

He had everything of Bill's as well. He could live a long, happy life with his new found lover and he wasn't about to let that go away. He loved Bill. This love pierced right through his heart, injecting him with so may new emotions. 

He was also left needing for more. Their game was for dominance. One time he won, the other time Bill. Bill gave his life the excitement it so desperately asked for. He loved it when they were making love. Bill was so rough and loving at the same time. 

He knew that Bill was feeling all the same emotions as him. He had always left Bill craving for more, because when they finally did it. It felt like he was in heaven. All the pain was heavenly. He injected himself with this pain. He felt happy with this pain.

The feeling fascinated him and disturbed him at the same time. All he needed. All he knew needed was Bill. He didn't anything else. Bill was just as obsessed with him as he was with her. Everytime when Bill got jealous, or he got jealous. A steamy love making session began. 

He was too deep in to ever get out, nor did he want too. Everything about these feelings was so damn good. It hurt him deep inside. But he got drunk on this pain and lust.

He chuckled as they were on Bill's bed, making out. Everything was about to repeat again, just the way he loved it. He whispered into his lover's ear, as his slender arms were tightly wrapped his neck. 

_"I love you, Bill~"_

Bill looked down on him and chuckled, kissing down his neck, making him moan out in pure pleasure, He bit down on his neck, drawing blood, before whispering lustfully. 

_**"I love you too, my sweet Angel~"** _

His fate was stolen forever by this handsome devil. But he didn't care. This pain was what they both needed. They needed to eachother to live and they were never going to change. Because neither of them wanted it. Nobody would ever get between them. They would both make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Like and Comment! It would mean the world to me!!


End file.
